Amber's Return
by Nev2
Summary: Is Bray's Dream his ticket to total heartbreak? Will Amber return to the Mall and help defeat the Chosen? *Please review*
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer-You may know me as the writer of "It's Coming" (my other tribal fan fiction story). Now I am writing my own version of how Amber came back. It has nothing to do with my other story. As you all know I do not own The Tribe.  
  
Bray couldn't sleep. He looked over at the bed and saw Danni. Bray knew that Danni loved him but he could never love her like he loved Amber. Since her death he has been having dreams about running through the woods and finding an Eagle, but he would never finish his dream. Each morning he would put it in the back of his head. There were more important things then "Bray's dream" as Ebony would put it. The Chosen were out there, making people followers or wasting them. Today was going to be a tribal meeting. Maybe they could start a rebellion. Or maybe not, the Chosen have hundreds of followers. Bray's thoughts were interrupted by Danni, she had woken up and was getting dressed. ~Later outside of the meeting~ Danni walked into the warehouse but Bray was pulled back by Lex. "Bray, do you think they will cooperate with us?" "Why not?" "I mean they might be scared of...." Lex was cut off by screams from inside the warehouse. Bray and Lex ran to the door and saw the Chosen were capturing the leaders. Bray's heart sank. Everyone he loves is gone. Ebony was outside with Lex and Bray. "Come one, we have to go."  
  
Lex, Bray and Ebony went back to the mall and grabbed Dal who was left there. The rest of the Mallrats had been kidnapped. The four of them ran to the woods. Bray remembered his dream, he started to run. "Bray, will you slow down!" Ebony was running out of energy. But Bray didn't answer, he kept running. He stopped looking where he was going and he ran into someone. He fell back and blacked out for a minute. When he opened his eyes he saw Lex, Ebony and Dal staring from Bray to the person he ran into. The person spoke. "You should watch where you are going Bray." Bray recognized the voice. A man walked up behind the person and asked. "Eagle, who are these people?" "They are the Mallrats, or what is left of them." The girl had a hood on her head but Bray still knew who she was. "Amber?" 


	2. Amber

Chapter 2  
  
"Amber?" Bray started to get up. Ebony and Lex were shocked. The girl took off her hood and there was Amber. She had a look of hurt and anger, not the same Amber, but as this man called her Eagle. She stared at Bray, she didn't have a single look of compassion in her eyes. Ebony came back to her senses. "Is that really you?" At this time Dal came running. He wasn't able to catch up with Lex and Ebony. Dal stared at Amber. For some reason Amber or Eagle wasn't talking. Lex came back to the land of the living. "How?... Who?... When?... What?!..." If Amber is alive then maybe Sandra is. Amber just brushed him off. She gave Dal a hug. "Dal, it is so good to see you." "You too Amber. But weren't you dead." "Do I look like I am dead?" "No." "Well them lets go back to the Eco Base." Amber realized she had forgotten Ebony, Lex and Bray. "Oh and you 3 can come too if you would like." Lex and Ebony started to follow her. But Bray just stared, she was alive! But she was not Amber, no, Amber would have welcomed them all with hugs and an explanation. Amber would have come back to the Mallrats. Amber....would still love him. 


	3. Move on

Chapter 3  
  
At the Eco Camp Amber took Dal up to the tree house that she stayed in. "Dal, why are you all here?" "Don't ask me that, you will have to ask Bray." "I...can't" "Why Amber? I thought you loved him?" "I did...but...you will understand later. Right now I will tell you how and why I am here..."  
  
Bray, Lex and Ebony were all sitting around the campfire. No one said a word. A man approached them. "Bray! Lex!" Bray knew that voice, oh no...it was Sasha. "Sasha....what are you doing here?" Lex was staring off in space, but he managed to speak. "I have joined the Eco's. I am no longer a traveler!" It was Bray's worst nightmare. Sasha was back, Amber loved Sasha, she would have gone with him, if she didn't have the Mallrats to take care of. Now Bray knew he had lost Amber. He wanted to get things strait. "So are you with Amber or not?" Everyone stared at Bray. Why would he be so direct? Oh they all knew the answer. "Excuse me?" Sasha didn't catch the question. " Are you and Amber together?" Bray was getting anxious. "Is that your business?" Bray had no right to ask such a question. "But to answer the question yes, she and I are married." Married? That word repeated in Brays head. He just sat there. Ebony spoke up. "Hi, you may not know me I am Ebony." She held out her hand and Sasha excepted her introduction. "I am Sasha, pleased to meet you." Just them Amber and Dal came out of the tree house. Amber looked in horror when she saw Bray. He was so sad. She walked over to Sasha and whispered. "You told him didn't you?" "Yes, we couldn't keep it from him." "Did you tell him about Russell?" "No, and I don't think we should." "Alright." Amber stopped whispering. "I bet you are all wondering how I am here. Well Sasha found me brought me to the Eco's , which was his new tribe. Then we got married. I am no longer a mallrat. "Bray was ready to yell at her but Lex got up first. "But you are Amber! The strong kind Amber who is leader of the mallrats with Bray! Can't you get it through your head! You will always be Amber!" Lex sat down. What Amber said next shocked everyone. "Amber died at Eagle Mountain, Eagle was born. Now, go! I don't want to see you here again!" Bray, Lex and Ebony got up to go. Dal stayed seated. "Guys, Amber, I mean, Eagle said I could stay here." "Alright Dal, bye." Lex, Ebony and Bray walked away. Eagle was right, Amber was dead. Now Bray can move on.  
  
THE END 


	4. Myself

Chapter 4  
  
Bray, Lex and Ebony arrived at the mall early in the morning. They all went to bed. Bray sat on the side of his bed. In his hand he hand the ring that Amber gave him. ~Flashback~ "This ring, my father gave it to me." Amber handed Bray the ring. Bray took out a key ring. "These are the keys to my heart." ~Present~ Bray threw the ring out the door. He was over her, she didn't want him and he didn't want her it was over! He loved Danni now. Or did he.  
  
The next day Lex, Ebony and Bray moved from the Mall to an old warehouse. They had a small army of tribes to help with the plan to over run the Chosen. Lex was sitting on an old desk "pretending" to read a magazine. He was actually listen to Ebony as she tried to sweet talk Bray. Lex finally put down the magazine and started to walk out the door. Outside he found a girl. She was laying limp on the floor. "BRAY!" Lex yelled. Bray and Ebony ran out of the warehouse. Bray ran over to the girl and lifted her head. "Oh my god." Ebony was standing over Bray, staring. Bray picked up the girl and carried her in. Ebony stood there in shock, Lex walked over to her. "You look scared Ebony, who did you see?" Ebony turned to Lex. "Lola" 


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
Hello everyone. I was reading some of my past works and when I came across "Amber's Return" I decided to change and add on to my temporary ending. I hope you enjoy the story and please send me a review for ideas and comments. Nev 


	6. All About Lola

Inside of the Warehouse  
  
"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Bray yelled as he ran into the room carrying his best friend's limp body. I couldn't be her. Could it? But no, she died. Martin told me she died. Come to think of it, Martin did lie a lot.  
  
"What happened?" A young man around Bray's age ran through the crowd and down to Bray.  
  
"I don't know. Lex found her out side."  
  
"Here, let me take her. My tribe and I specialize in medicines." Bray reluctantly passed the lifeless body into the arms of the boy.  
  
"Jess, get over here!" called the boy. "Yes Patch?" A tall blonde haired stumbled over to Patch and stared blankly into the air. "Help me with her. Let's get her to a bed and try to treat her." Patch and Jess carried Lola in a room down the hall and the crowd broke up.  
  
Bray stood right where Lola left his arms and he just stared in the direction that she and her doctors went. Bray was having a tough time trying to grasp onto the fact that she was dead.  
  
"So who is this girl Bray? Ebony couldn't tell me anything after she choked out the name 'Lola'" said Lex as he walked into the warehouse with bewildered Ebony behind him.  
  
Bray turned around and sharply looked at Lex. Then Bray's stare softened and motioned for Lex and Ebony to sit on a beat up sofa in the corner.  
  
"Lola and I have known each other since we were babies. We were best friends until – "Bray was cut off by Ebony.  
  
"- until I came along." Ebony spat.  
  
"Yes. Ebony was jealous and because of her Lola and I lost contact. Lola couldn't stand Ebony because Ebony made her life miserable." Bray shot a sideways glance at Ebony, hoping for a response. Ebony just stood up and walked down the hall and slammed her bedroom door behind her.  
  
"I can see she is not taking it all too well." Chuckled Lex. What Bray and Lex didn't hear was Ebony's muffled "I'm so sorry" as she fell crying onto her bed. 


	7. One More Time

One More Time  
  
Soundlessly Bray creped into the room that Lola was staying in. There was a chair in the corner and he decided to make himself at home. After a few minutes of silence, the lifeless body on the bed slowly began to move. Her eyes fluttered open and she turned, still groggy, to look at Bray who was drifting off to sleep.  
  
"Bray?" croaked Lola. Bray jolted awake and he got up and kneeled next to her bed. Lola looked at him for a few minutes as if waiting for him to verify his identity.  
  
"Yes, it's me." Bray said quietly. Lola threw her arms around his neck and Bray held her tight.  
  
"What happened to you?" Bray asked as he softly stroked her hair. Lola pulled back and sat cross legged on the bed.  
  
"Well, ever since the virus I was staying in the country at my family's farm. I had a small tribe there and we survived, until the Chosen attacked. Some of us survived and started to travel to the city. And, just our luck, we ran into what was left of the Demon Dogs. They kept us prisoner, without food, for days and when they were wasted after a night of partying my tribe and I escaped. Then we split up. That's how I ended up here. I must have fainted outside because of exhaustion." Almost as if she was out of breath, Lola sighed. "What about you?"  
  
Bray's history was much longer than Lola's but she listened intensively. It was enough to just hear his voice again.  
  
After he finished Bray looked at Lola. She was yawning. He smiled. "I think I have kept you awake long enough. Go sleep. When you're rested we can talk some more." Bray kissed Lola's forehead and tiptoed out of the room and quietly closed the door.  
  
Once he was outside he sighed. She's still as beautiful as ever. "Talk about good timing." Bray thought out loud, maybe a little bit too loud.  
  
Lex over heard Bray and he came over and stood by him. "So, how is she?" Lex wasn't good at small talk; Bray could hear a thread of nervousness in Lex's voice.  
  
"A lot better. What's wrong?" Lex looked at Bray, stunned that he could see right through him.  
  
"We just got a message from the Eco's. The Chosen attacked them and took prisoners. Bray, Amber's one of the prisoners." Lex softly said and he looked to Bray for a response.  
  
"What do the Eco's expect us to do? If we can't get the rest of our tribe out, how can we get their tribe out?" sighed Bray. But Lex wouldn't take that.  
  
"You know Bray; you can be so aggravating sometimes! We will get Tai-san and the others out, and we will help Amber and her tribe." Lex shouted.  
  
"Eagle." Bray corrected his face cold and showing no emotion.  
  
"What?" questioned Lex, who was still angry.  
  
"Eagle and her tribe. You heard her. She's not Amber anymore. She's Eagle." Bray sadly looked to the floor and the then looked at Lex. "I won't make any promises, but we will try." Bray said as he turned and walked toward his room.  
  
Lex watched him with a sense of compassion for his friend. Lex shook his head and turned to see Ebony behind him.  
  
"What do you want?" Lex walked around Ebony and towards the kitchen.  
  
"I feel sorry for him." Ebony followed Lex making a gesture towards the direction that Bray went.  
  
"Don't be. He is dealing with it in his own way and if you know him so well you would know that he doesn't want your pity." Lex opened the closet and pulled out a glass. He turned around and shot a cold glance at Ebony. She backed down and walked away. Lex filled his glass with water and turned to look to the way Ebony went. Lex smirked and took a drink, not a good a wine, but it will have to do. 


	8. Rescue Me

Rescue Me  
  
Weeks past and the small gathering in the warehouse grew into a massive tribe. Bray and Lola grew closer but they have not broken the barrier between friends and a little more, even through they both want to. Lex and Ebony spent most of their time training the militia while Bray and Lola worked on the details.  
  
"Do you really think this will work? I mean what if it doesn't? What good will that do?" Ebony sighed as she plopped herself down on the sofa next to Lex and across from Bray and Lola who were sitting in separate chairs.  
  
"It'll work." A simple statement in Bray's calming voice was enough to calm a wild banshee.  
  
Lola broke the silence. "So everyone knows what to do tomorrow?"  
  
"The militia is ready and informed of their positions." Ebony said.  
  
"Well then, I guess I will go to bed. Good Night." Lola got up and went to her room. Once she was out of sight and they heard her door close behind her Lex spoke up. "So you two are hitting it off well I see."  
  
"We're friends Lex." Bray told Lex for the hundredth time.  
  
"You've go to admit, she likes you and I can tell you like her." Ebony chimed in.  
  
"I'm- I'm just not ready, ok? Now I am going to bed. Good Night." Bray stomped out of the room and slammed his bedroom door behind him. Ebony and Lex looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders, said their goodnights and went to bed. 


	9. Attack

Attack  
  
The next day the "army" was assembled outside and Ebony was pacing in front of them. The crowd was watching her with their eyes and there was an eerie silence. Suddenly, Ebony turned and faced the crowd. Her face was grave which made her look years older then she was.  
  
"So, does everyone know what is going to happen? Do I need to summarize it again?" Ebony's voice held a hint of irritation. The crowd was silent indicating that they were ready. The door to the warehouse opened and Lex and Bray stepped out with Lola behind them (Lola had become something of a leader in the operation which also brought her closer to Bray.)  
  
Bray's hair was done in dreadlocks and died blonde. His face was painted just as his brother's had been. He wore a long black leather jacket and a red mesh shirt with army cargo pants. Around his neck was his brother's famous animal skull necklace, which Ebony had finally returned. Lex, Ebony and Lola were dressed in black with their faces covered and carrying spears.  
  
"Ready?" Bray questioned turning towards Ebony. Ebony stared at him.  
  
Ebony crossed her arms across her chest looked at her army and then back a Bray. "I think so...no.....I know so." She turned back to the crowd, smiled and raised her arms and warrior cries were ringing through everyone's ears.  
  
Ebony lowered her arms and put her ski mask on, the crowd grew silent. Lola and Lex stepped forward.  
  
"Alright. Bray, you get a head start. Everyone in my division move over towards the right so you separate yourself from the others" said Lex. The crowd obeyed and Lola and Ebony walked towards and remaining division.  
  
Bray began to walk in the direction of the headquarters. Lola turned around and watched him for a moment. "Be right back" she whispered to Ebony. Lola then ran to catch up with Bray. Bray heard her and turned back. She ran right into his arms and she kissed him. "For Luck" she said. Bray kissed her back and said "For love." Lola smiled up at him and then he hugged her. "Please be careful" she whispered into his chest. "Don't worry about me." Bray rubbed her back to comfort her.  
  
"I hate to break this up but we have a city to save!" Ebony shouted from a few feet away. Lola smile and Bray looked down at her telling her to go with his eyes. Lola nodded and turned and ran back to Ebony. Bray turned to the other direction and continued on his course.  
  
Once Bray reached the headquarters he was lucky enough to see the Guardian standing outside talking to one of the guards.  
  
"My Guardian, how I have yearned to see you with my own two eyes. Power and Chaos!" Bray shouted, sounding an awful lot like Zoot.  
  
The Guardian turned around and stared dumbly at Bray. Slowly the Guardian fell to his knees and bowed. "Oh mighty Zoot! For only I had known you were to come, I would have prepared a feast."  
  
"That is not important. I wish to see all of my followers and all of my prisoners outside here. I wish to speck to them" said Bray as he approached the Guardian.  
  
"You heard him," shouted the Guardian to his two guards. "Bring everyone out here. Not one person should be left inside."  
  
The two Guards obeyed and went inside.  
  
"Oh great Zoot. Tell me of the reason for your visit?" the Guardian questioned.  
  
"Do I need a reason to see my chosen followers?" Bray/Zoot shouted angrily.  
  
"No my lord! I meant no disrespect my lord. All I have is yours my lord" the Guardian bowed nervously to the ground again and stayed bowed until Zoot spoke.  
  
"I can only stay a little while. I wish to reassure my followers that the chosen land is awaiting them with me!" said Bray/Zoot.  
  
"Power and Chaos!" shouted the Guardian as he jolted up. People were beginning to fill the area around the guardian. Bray saw Amber but he felt nothing when he looked at her except sorrow. He looked around the crowd and saw all of the other missing Mall Rats and the rest of the city people along with many, many guards.  
  
"Chosen followers please step forward." Bray/Zoot cried. Many and most of the assembled came forward, including the Guardian. "I would like you to meet you fellow followers who has since joined me in the chosen land." He added.  
  
Lex and his division marched to the left side of Bray and Lola and Ebony's division marched to the right of Bray. Both divisions turned to face the crowd.  
  
"Chosen attack!" yelled Bray. The Guardian and his followers stood stunned while the two divisions attacked.  
  
After an hour the ground was covered with bodies and in between them the Guardian stood looked madly around with his big eyes. The prisoners were taken back to the warehouse to be treated and only Bray, Ebony, Lex and Lola remained. Ebony, Lex and Lola had removed their masks and were all looking at the Guardian.  
  
"You're under arrest Guardian." Lex said joyfully as he took out a pair of handcuffs and tried to put them on the zoned out boy. Through out the whole ordeal the Guardian was silent and he remained silent as he stabbed himself through the heart with his own knife. Lex stepped back and all four of the leaders watched as the Guardian fell and then immediately grew limp. Bray approached the dead body and took off his brother's necklace and put around the Guardian's neck. No one questioned Bray's methods and they all turned to go.  
  
They walked back in this order: Lex in front practically running back to the warehouse, Ebony a few feet behind him and Bray and Lola with their arms around each other happy that they were together and that they would stay together for as long as they could.  
  
THE END 


End file.
